Arcade game operators prefer to install arcade games, such as video games, pinball games, redemption games, claw cranes, etc., in locations where people may be localized for long periods of time, such as hotels, restaurants, theaters, shopping centers, and other public places. In particular, operators often have agreements with retailers to install arcade games in one or more locations of the retailer.
However, maintaining a network of arcade games at multiple locations of a multi-site retailer or multiple locations of multiple retailers can present difficulties to the operator of the arcade games. In some cases, monetary systems used for arcade game payments and monetary systems used for purchasing goods and services at the retailer may differ. A customer at a retailer location can use a gift card or proprietary charge card to pay for goods and services while the same gift card or proprietary charge card may not be used for an arcade game installed at the retailer location. As such, customers may lack the cash needed to play arcade games or it is not immediately convenient to activate a game.